Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2
Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2 'is the 13th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 66th overall episode. It's Part 2 of Midwinter's Night Fright. Plot Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Vanilla, Caramel, Rainbow, Cotton, Gelatin, Chandelee, and Chondoller take shelter in a haunted house during a storm designed by the genie in which Scarecrow sets a trap to capture the Candys. Episode * {'''Narrator} "Previously, our heroes had attended the Midwinter Night Fright tournament the citizens started. It's a nostalgic game where you must go deep into the cold, dark forest in the dead of the night to obtain the buried Hero Badge in the Mulberry Box. Though most of them aren't inclined to. Yes, the Candys went for the purpose of training. Training to be braver on their future journeys and not ''get scared for no reason. Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor, however, are not as frightened as the others because they're a lot braver than everyone else. It was ''very ''frightening...Ever get the feeling something was hiding somewhere, and you're afraid it's about to come out to frighten you, aside from the fake ghosts the mayor and the others set? That's what our heroes felt. But it was all from Scarecrow's pranks. They pulled their selves together, and finally reached their goal of the cemetery. They did so by believing there was no such thing as ghosts...Then, an old mansion appeared they had never seen before. The heroes went in to take shelter, but they were trapped inside! It was all too frightening, even for the tough ones. What will happen to them? Will our heroes make it out alive? Stay tuned!" ---------- (The episode picks up from the previous episode. The kids watch in fear as more and more orbs come into the room. Then, they come together to form something. Caramel and SGW were close to the mansion. The kids were huddling together.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''to herself) "This can't be happening...Ghosts do ''exist!" (The creature explodes into smaller orbs. Lolipop, Caramel, Rainbow, and Chondoller flew off, frightened.) * {'Blueberry, Choco, Vanilla, Gelatin, Cotton, Chandelee'} "Girls, wait!" (The boys dashed after the girls through a door. The orbs are slowly following them. Caramel finally arrived at the house. She attempts to open the door by kicking it. Even her strength could not make the door budge.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "It...won't...open!" * {'Sir Great White'} "Caramel...get out of the way." * {'Caramel Cider'} "Er...sure thing." (SGW wields out his sword. He tries to slash the door open, but it didn't work.) * {'Sir Great White'} "Even my sword can't cut through it. Dark Wizard..." * {'Caramel Cider'} "Ah knew it." * {'Sir Great White'} "Only he could do such a thing." (Thunder boomed. The scene cuts to the house. The kids are against a door. They looked around the room. They heard the orbs come in. Bitter Rage comes through the wall, and roars at them. He chases the kids away. Bitter gives off an evil laugh. The kids went up a flight of stairs. A long flight of stairs.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Guys, wait!" (''everyone stops) "Everything's weird with this mansion." * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah, even the staircase is strange." (Bats are flying down.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Everyone, careful!" (Choco saw a bat flying towards him. He dodges it, but he also falls down the stairs and slides down the railing. The others go after him. Choco was having fun, until Bitter Rage comes back. Choco hops over him before he could grab him. Choco hits a suit of armor, and falls to the floor.) * {Choco Cream} "That was fun...in a spooky way." (He heard the others calling his name.) * {Choco Cream} "Don't worry! I'm fine!" (One of the suit of armor opens up. The orbs flew out, and a sword falls down.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Choco! Watch out!" (Choco jumped out of the way before the sword could even hit him. The sword breaks into pieces, and the ghostly balls fly out. The kids retreat.) * {Chandelee} "This way!" (They retreated as the orbs follow close behind, and entered another room. There stood a large fake tree with jack-o-lanterns made of dry ice and three of the same paintings of Polter-Ghost above. The middle one started moving while the others in between ripped in half. The females found that disturbing. Polter-Ghost gets out of the painting, grows large, and gives out an evil laugh.) * {Chandelee} "Let's not deal with that guy!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Now is the time we get away from him!" (The gang went up the stairs nearby, and entered another room. It was flashing red and blue. The door closes behind them. There were paintings everywhere, and the characters inside them are moving; giving creepy looks, making scary sounds, and performing disturbing gestures. The protagonists found this very disturbing. The girls were screaming in fear. The males just covered their eyes, and clasped their hands to their 'ears'. Meanwhile, the villains are walking out in the storm.) * {Grim Reaper} "We went through all that trouble just to get to a cemetery?" * {Scarecrow} "Look. Someone else was here." * {Grim Reaper} "Must've been those twerps." (The sound of thunder frightened them.) * {Scarecrow} "You're too old to be shuddering. Ah-ah-ahhh choo!" * {Grim Reaper} "That's terrible, man!" (In the distance, they can see the mansion.) * {Scarecrow} "Ahaha! We're saved!" * {Grim Reaper} "That really is ''a relief!" (They arrived at the mansion.) * {'Scarecrow'} "We're gonna take shelter in there." * {'Grim Reaper'} "Right now. I'm already soaked." (SGW and Caramel peaked from behind a tree.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "What the? Look at them entering that mansion. It was an easy go for them." (SGW threw his sword so the door closes on it. Meanwhile in the mansion, Gelatin notices he got a red substance on his tail. Lolipop looks closely at it.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Look at this! It's red jelly!" * {'Gelatin Soft'} "I cannot believe we were fooled like this!" (They saw the villains pass by. They did not take notice of the kids.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Are you going to be okay?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Yeah. It's just a cold. I need to take a nice rest." * {'Grim Reaper'} "I'm tired too." (They watched as the villains walk away.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "It was those two who were behind this." (They heard Caramel's voice, and saw her with SGW.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "You got that right." * {'Chandelee'} "Caramel!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "And Sir Great White!" (In one room, the villains are asleep on a soft bed. The gang have been following them. GR woke up groggily. He took notice of the kids, but did nothing. He fell back asleep. He accidentally nudged Scarecrow, so hard he rolls off the bed, waking him. He saw Grim Reaper being lifted off the bed. It turns out the males are holding him by the ropes.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Demons!" (''grabs a broom) "Away with you, evil spirit!" (He jumps up it hit whatever is lifting his assistant up in midair. Grim Reaper falls onto the bed, but Scarecrow continues to hit him. He stops.) * {Grim Reaper} "ENOUGH!" (He turns around, and has a creepy angry look on his face. The females pulled on a rope, and a bucket spills red jelly all over Grim Reaper and Scarecrow.) * {Scarecrow} "Red..." * {Grim Reaper} "What the hay is this?!" (The both trampled to the door. Grim Reaper had a white sheet over his head.) * {Grim Reaper} "Who turned off the lights?" * {Scarecrow} (freaked out) "You did! Don't come near me!" (He runs off. GR clumsily walks into the wall. The sheet falls off of him, and he runs the direction his master ran to.) * {Grim Reaper} "Wait up! Scarecrow!" (The Candys laughed. The villains are trying to find each other.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper! Where are you?" (He was startled when he caught the painting nearby moving a bit. The character, which is the devil-looking Vanilla Cake, jumps out and uses Hydro Pump on Scarecrow. He runs off, frightened.) * {Scarecrow} "Oh no!" (Vanilla wipes off the red paint from his face. He smirked. Grim Reaper was in a restroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.) * {Grim Reaper} "How disgusting...But it's just red jelly. Sheesh..." (A hole in the ceiling opened up and water rains down on him, washing off the jelly on his body.) * {Grim Reaper} "I don't think there's anyone here who could pull those kinds of pranks except Scarecrow..." (Through the curtain, a large figure was walking towards him.) * {Grim Reaper} "But judging from how frightened Scarecrow was, could it be he's seeing a real ghost?" (The figure pulls away the curtains. GR turns around, and got scared. The figure tried to hit him with its mallet. Grim Reaper was already weak. He passed out, with his head in the sink full of water. He falls over, and was laying on the wet restroom floor. His head hits the wall so hard, it cracks open and water comes rushing through. Scarecrow was panting after that moment.) * {Scarecrow} "Eh-eh-eh, Grim Reaper? Oh no...You're not really, are you Grim Reaper?" * {Grim Reaper} (waking up) "...That was very cruel of you, Scarecrow." * {Scarecrow} "Well, what are you doing here?! I was looking for you!" * {Grim Reaper} (sad) "I-I'm so happy you didn't forget about m-me..." (He jumps on him for a hug.) * {Grim Reaper} "I missed you so much!" (Both turned around and saw a ghost-like figure running towards them in a fast pace. The villains screamed. The ghost walks towards them, laughing a high pitched laugh. The villains found this horrifying.) ---------- (The ghost dashes to tackle them them. Because the bathroom floor was so wet, they slipped. They managed to get away from the ghost. The ghost reveals itself to be Chandelee, who was holding two flashlights. The others came in.) * {Chandelee} "That was just awesome! I scared them good!" * {Blueberry, Choco, Vanilla} "Too good!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Ooh! Ooh! I'll be next!" (The villains ran as fast as they could through the dark halls and the spiraling staircase. They entered a room, closed the door behind them, and stop to rest.) * {Grim Reaper} "That...that was rough!" * {Scarecrow} "We'll rest for now..." (The villains glanced at a table full of burning candles.) * {Scarecrow} "G-Grim Reaper?" * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow..." (The genie pops out of an old chest, chuckling.) * {Scarecrow & Grim Reaper} "What the?!" * {Genie} "Looks like you two are in a pickle." * {Scarecrow} "You're the one responsible for the spookiness in here?!" * {Grim Reaper} "You wouldn't even give us one ghost when we asked!" * {Scarecrow} "Doggone it!" (kicks a fake skull) * {Genie} "We were close to getting the Candys, but the plan was revealed thanks to you..." * {Scarecrow} "Hush up!" * {Grim Reaper} "You heard the guy! Keep your garage door shut!" * {Scarecrow} "What scheme are you hiding from me?" * {Genie} "This mansion is a Candy capture device, so to speak. * {Scarecrow & Grim Reaper} "A Candy capture device?" * {Genie} "If you can place the Candys on our company's delivery system we set up, they will be transferred here at once." * {Grim Reaper} "Shocking..." * {Scarecrow} "You should've told me about this before." (Both villains laugh.) * {Genie} "Ha ha ha ha! Now then, Scarecrow. You'll be the decoy." * {Scarecrow} "Me? A decoy?" (He looks at the cobwebs and the fake ghosts. He yelped in fear. The scene cuts to the kids in a different location of the mansion. They heard Scarecrow scream.) * {Blueberry Jam} "That's Scarecrow's voice!" * {Cotton Puffy} "What do you think is going on?" * {Chondoller} "Are there really ''ghosts in here?" * {'Gelatin Soft'} "Stop that! Now you're just freaking us out again!" * {'Choco Cream'} "But it sounds serious!" (The kids set off.) * {'Chandelee'} "Hey Scarecrow! Where are you?" * {'Scarecrow'} (''echoed) "Help me!" * {Chandelee} "In the basement!" (The kids went down the stairs that led to the basement. They stopped to find a video camera on the floor.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What's this doing here?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Probably someone left it behind." (Vanilla pushes a button to show something on the video. Scarecrow is dashing down the steps with an unseen Grim Reaper. Reason being is he's holding the camera.) * {Grim Reaper, voice heard in the video} "Scarecrow, let's go back..." * {Lolipop Pops} "It's Scarecrow!" * {Chandelee} "And Grim Reaper is recording." * {Scarecrow, on video camera} "It's only scary because you think it's scary. If you don't think it's scary, this place is..." (Fast forward to him running from something. He bumps into the camera, falls over, and the screen spazzes out. Then he's on focus again''.) * {'Scarecrow', on video camera} "Don't record me when I get frightened!" (''puts his hand over the screen) * {Rainbow Flavor} "What just happened?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Two dwarves getting scared, that's what happened." * {Chandelee} "Fast forward." (The video fast forwards to Scarecrow leaning against a door, his back turned. Grim Reaper was heard screaming, and falls over. The screen spazzes again. Then, on focus, Scarecrow screams while covered in fake bones and squashed tomatoes.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey! Look at that!" * {Chondoller} "Oh wow!" (The camera rewinds to the part where the villain screams. Scarecrow was tied in ropes while tomatoes were being thrown at him.) * {Scarecrow, on video camera} "Ahg! The pain!" * {Grim Reaper, on video camera} (almost gagging) "O-oh my...Sc-Scarecrow, you p-poor th-thing..." * {Scarecrow, on video camera} "...I'm already d-done f-for..." (a tomato is thrown at his face) "Grim Reaper, make sure those kids escape from this mansion at the very least..." * {Grim Reaper, on video camera} "NO! Scarecrow!" * {Scarecrow, on video camera} "Don't look at me! I'm hideous--!" (Another tomato was thrown. It was already crunched up in his mouth. The juice seeps through his lips, and he spits it out. Then, he plays dead.) * {Grim Reaper, on video camera} "Scarecrow, no!" (The video spazzes.) * {Chondoller} "This is bad! We caused this to happen!" * {Lolipop Pops} "We can't just do nothing about it!" * {Sir Great White} (comes by) "What's wrong?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, it's awful, Sir Great White! You have to look at this!" (Vanilla gives the shark the video camera, and the kids set off to find where the trouble is. They raced down the stairs. SGW rewinds the "death" part. We cut to the basement. Grim Reaper was dumping tomato sauce on Scarecrow, who looks "catatonic". Then, he moves again and laughs.) * {Scarecrow} "This is so awesome." * {Grim Reaper} "This is sure to trap those fools." * {Scarecrow} "If the Candys get on this stand..." * {Grim Reaper} "They'll be transferred to another world." (Both laugh.) * {Grim Reaper} "Okay. I'll hide and watch what happens, and you'll pretend to be dead." * {Scarecrow} "My acting skills is academy material." (Both laugh again.) ---------- * {Scarecrow} "They'd better hurry up! I can't stand still in this pose any longer...And it's hot..." (Tomato sauce starts spilling on his head and down to his face.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey! Where's all this sauce coming from? Ahhh! I can't see! I can't take this...Please help me!" (The kids are close to the basement.) * {Lolipop Pops} "This way!" (The kids raced down to the basement door. They entered.) * {Chandelee} "What the?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Dude, are you okay?" * {Scarecrow} "You're late! Think about whoever is waiting for you! Hurry up and help me!" * {Blueberry Jam} "He's acting pretty lively." * {Chondoller} "Something weird is going on..." (Grim Reaper, who was hiding behind an old chest, almost got caught.) * {Scarecrow} "Any one of you Candys, save me!" * {Cotton Puffy} "With the power of happiness!" (He flies to him.) * {Chandelee} "Nononono, Cotton Puffy!" (Grim Reaper was giggling softly to himself. Before Cotton could reach the bad guy, SWG swoops in.) * {Sir Great White} "It's a trap!" (He swims fiercely and catches Cotton in his fins. The stand starts glowing blue and white.) * {Scarecrow} "Did it work?" * {Genie} "No! It was a failure!" (angry) "That tears it! I'm sending a monster right now!" * {Caramel Cider} "Augh! Ah knew it was a trap all along! This is all a dirty trick!" (The genie holds a white orb in his hand. It grows bigger and bigger, and throws it down. It reveals a skeleton in a purple and orange jester outfit. It wields a bone.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper! Hurry up and get me down!" * {Grim Reaper} "Yes sir!" (He comes out of his hiding spot, and tries to reach for his master, but the skeleton hits him and sends him falling to the floor.) * {Genie} "May I present tonight's monster...Funny Bone!" (GR runs back to his master, and tries to free him.) * {Lolipop Pops} "We'll show him. Vanilla, Cotton, and Caramel! You guys are up!" * {Vanilla, Caramel, Cotton} "Yes, ma'am!" (Funny Bone throws bones at them to attack. Vanilla uses Iron Hand to send them flying the opposite direction. Cotton was hit by one bone, and then more of them.) * {Caramel Cider} "Cotton! Hang in there!" * {Funny Bone} "Ha ha! Pathetic!" (He throws more bones at them. GR was still trying to untie his master out of the chains.) * {Scarecrow} "Hurry up!" * {Grim Reaper} "I'm on it, I'm on it!" (chains become loose) "Yes, they're loose!" (Both fell over, causing Funny to fall down as well.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Guys, now!" (Cotton spins through Funny's tossed bones, and becomes a Boomerang Layer. Caramel and Vanilla stared in confusion.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Bones as to Boomerang Layer?" (Cotton's Boomerang Layer outfit disappears.) * {Choco Cream} "What happened?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "He can't attack unless another Boomerang Layer appears?" * {Sir Great White} "Funny Bone is a Normal type. It can't give them any abilities." * {Vanilla Cake} "Augh!" (angry) "You're saying there's no way we can beat this guy?!" * {Caramel Cider} (angry) "Ah agree! We hafta beat him without any abilities?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Less angry yells, more battling!" (Grim Reaper and Scarecrow try to sneak away.) * {Cotton Puffy} "What can we do?!" (Sir Great White looks up at a table full of candle on a metal plate. It gives him an idea. He thrashes into the table, causing the candles and metal plates to fly into the air.) * {Sir Great White} "Cotton! Vanilla! Caramel! Now!" (Vanilla, Caramel, and Cotton jumped and spun through the burning candles and metal plates in midair. While Caramel is a Fiery Cake, Cotton and Vanilla turn into the Iron Roundups; their outfit is a silver cowboy hat and black and blue cowboy outfits.) * {Cotton & Vanilla} "Enter...the Iron Roundups!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Iron Roundups..." * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "Yeah! Go Cotton and Vanilla!" * {Caramel Cider} "And me too!" (Funny throws his bone at Genie, causing him to fall over and disappear.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Alright! Caramel, use Flamethrower!" * {Caramel Cider} (using Flamethrower) "RRRAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!" (Funny was surrounded in the flames.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Now! Cotton and Vanilla! Finish it up with Bullet Punch!" (Cotton and Vanilla uses Bullet Punch to knock Funny out. The whole area is now in flames. Cotton, Vanilla, and Caramel -- who changed back to normal -- met up with the others.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh dear! A fire!" * {Sir Great White} "We have to get out!" (The gang dashed out of the basement. The villains were behind the door. The flames were getting closer and faster, chasing the gang up the spiral steps and out the mansion. Objects were falling down, broken, or melting. The gang watched as the mansion is slowly eaten up by the flames. Then, it was sunrise. The mansion collapsed into pieces. The villains easily dug out of the debris. They're completely covered in black ash.) * {Scarecrow} "...What a beautiful morning!" * {Grim Reaper} (rubbing his eyes with his hands) "We shouldn't stay up too late." * {Scarecrow} "You suggested that in the first place!" * {Grim Reaper} "Wasn't it you who said we should enter the Midwinter Night Fright tournament?!" * {Scarecrow} "Don't talk to me!" * {Grim Reaper} "That's fine with me! I'm not talking to you either!" (Simultaneously, both yawned and fell asleep on each other.) * {Chandelee} "It's like it's all a dream." * {Lolipop Pops} "Yeah, exce--" (yawn) (The Candys, who have been staying up late also, were on the ground sleeping. Choco, in his sleep, pulls out a party kazoo and plays a short lullaby-like fanfare.) End of episode.